The Captive
by Sasural
Summary: The Earl plans an attack on the Black Order and destroy everyone.To aid this plan The Earl tell's Lulubell to capture Komui and hold him hostage. Lulubell and Komui have to battle it out against each other continuosly. LulubellxKomui, other minor pairings


**Author's Note**: New -Man fic. The pairing is Lulubell/Komui. Well I hope you like it, cause I just thought it up, a while ago, and I'm hoping it turns out as good as I had it pictured in my mind. Please when you're done reading, review...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -man or any other -man characters used in this story. They all belong to Hoshino Katsura( I think that's her name)

**Chapter 1**

The Earl and Lulubell were having dinner together, which was a rare occurrence as Lulubell was hardly ever around and hardly ever had dinner with any other member of the family. The rest of the Noah's were on missions, Road was on a mission with Tyki while Jasdevi were on a mission together as usual. The four of them were hunting exorcists and a General.

They ate in silence for awhile before the Earl dropped his cutlery by on his plate and rested his hands on the table, cleared his throat and said,

"Lulubell,"

"Yes Master" Lulubell answered. She followed suit and stopped eating, giving the Earl her full attention.

"I have been pleased with the results of your previous missions, I am glad you fulfilled your assignments" He said smiling at her.

The Noah of Lust blushed faintly and said "I'm glad to be of service to you, Master"

"Well, I have a new mission for you, I want you to go to the Black order and bring me their Supervisor. I want to send them a message that we Noah's are not to be taken lightly. While they are doing everything possible to find their Supervisor, they would be vulnerable and susceptible to attack because they would focus all their attention on saving their Supervisor." He paused and looked at her to see if she understood what he had said so far.

She nodded her head and said "I understand Master, I will do my best to please you and bring you the Supervisor."

The Earl smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Please don't fail me. I have already informed Road to put a door in the Supervisor's room; it will be hidden from his view so he won't be able to see it. During the time, when the Supervisor is missing we will launch attacks on the black order and hopefully eliminate everyone. You can leave once you are ready, but I would prefer it would be soon because it would be easier to capture him now rather than in the day light. His name is Komui Lee and he has a sister called Lenalee, who is an exorcist and is close friends with Allan Walker."

Lulubell nodded and stood up deciding that she had finished eating, the Earl turned to her.

"Lulu are you done eating? You've barely eaten anything. It's very important you take care of yourself you know." He said reprovingly.

Lulubell looked at her almost empty plate then back and him, saying quietly, "I'm okay master. I'm full, I'll be going now"

The Earl waved at her happily smiling.

Lulubell bowed and walked out of the dining area into the sitting room and saw the door that the Earl spoke about. It was a simple door, nothing too extravagant, with it's colors being red and black.

She took a deep breath and opened it and stepped through. It closed behind her with a snap.

_At the Black Order._

When she opened the door the next time, she was in a very unfamiliar bedroom. Stepping out of the doorway she took a step into the room, unable to see in the pitch black. She banged into a wall and ran under hands over the stone, searching for the light switch in case she needed to use it in the future.

She looked around in the room using the moonlight as her source of light. There was no one occupying the room presently, but she guessed it was probably the Supervisor's bedroom seeing as he had pictures of on almost every available space on the wall, and very few of other people. There was a bed, a closet, two comfy chairs and a pile of important-looking papers and reports, on top of a table. She looked at her watch and saw it was 9 pm.

She sat o the bed and waiting for the Supervisor, she soon started to feel sleepy and tried to walk around the room for awhile and stay awake but eventually she gave up and decided to take a short nap. She knew she would wake up immediately if she heard any unfamiliar sound.

_A few hours later,_

She jerked awake suddenly when she heard footsteps approaching the door. She stood up quickly and moved to the door, standing beside it waiting for whoever was behind the door to enter. Fortunately for her it was the Supervisor the Earl wanted that entered.

Komui entered his room, feeling tired after a long day of work full of paperwork among other things. He closed the door and locked it. He reached for the area on the wall where he knew the light switch would be. His progress however was halted because he felt a hand grab his neck from behind somewhere behind him. He discreetly tried to reach for an object on a nearby table hoping to use it against his opponent.

"Pleases don't do that. I have been sent by Master to capture you and take you to the Arc and I _will_ fulfill my orders. Make one wrong move and I won't hesitate to kill you."

Komui stopped at her orders. He tried to look back and see who it was that was in his room, but the grip around his neck wouldn't let him.

"_How did this person get into the Black Order without anyone being alerted_?" Komui thought to himself. The Black Order had a very tight security, and it would be almost impossible for someone to break in without anyone knowing.

He tried to use his elbow to hit the person behind him but Lulubell saw his arm and swiftly caught it. He used his elbow to her stomach, resulting in her loosening her grip in him unintentionally because of the hit. He then pushed her with his body and they both lost their balance with him falling on top of her.

Lulubell's breath left her immediately as his body weight landed on her. She tried to drag tiny breaths into her body as she struggled against him, trying unsuccessfully to throw him off her. They began rolling around on the floor trying to hit the other person. She tried to transform but each time she wanted to, he would try to hit her in a vulnerable part of her body and she would have to block the attack without transforming.

She eventually got an opening and punched him square in the jaw and flipped them over. Straddling him, she grabbed his neck and held him, both of them breathing hard. She trapped Komui's hands with her legs and held him down with her weight. They were both breathing hard and trying to regain their breaths.

Moonlight shone in the room as they were in that position. They finally saw each other's face. Komui stared at her in shock for a short time before he composed his face again. Lulubell just stared at him calmly still breathing slightly hard. This thought immediately turned void when he realized that she was a Noah.

Lulubell just stared at him clearly and said "Come with me without giving me trouble or I will have to hurt your sister and the others here."

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note:** Well there's the first chapter, I hoped you liked it. As I probably said before this is my first time writing a fic with this pairing. Well please leave a review so I you can tell me what you thought about it. So I would know whether I should continue or not bother writing again. No flames please but Constructive criticism are welcomed…

-_Sasural_


End file.
